


Lifeline

by rusblk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Songfic, au-ish, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk
Summary: One suffocates out in space. No violence, but graphic depicts of possibly disturbing symptoms.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this at 6 am listening to "Lifeline" by BT & Senadee on loop.  
Listen: https://youtu.be/3PWV3P0Uxmg

Garak had thought Dukat would use more brutal methods when he kills him. He didn't. So he was now floating in near-void outside the station, not far from it. As he slowly rotated in space he could see the station coming to his view and moving out.

He remembered reading Doctor Moset's paper as an apprentice. How Bajorans' fluids boiled and lungs expanded. He filed the information away as he considered decompressing a suspect too costly considering the effect. Sounds didn't convey through vacuum.

Garak didn't scream. Even if he did no one would have heard him. He exhaled as much gas as he could. Nothing was pressed to his face but he couldn't breathe. His lungs remained deflated and it felt as if his ribs were tied. He felt his eyes pop, the tears dry away. Bubbles formed on his tongue and tickled. He knew he had less than a minute before he lost consciousness. Strange, he was suffocating, his brain should not be spinning so fast, but he could feel all the symptoms of asphyxiation.

He dare hoped to see Cardassia for one last time. The Sun of Cardassia continued to glow somewhere but was out of his line of sight. With Cardassia out of option, the station was the last thing he wanted to see. He pulled his limbs close and waited until his face reverted back to face the stars. Unfortunately for Garak the station still blocked most of his sight from the vast constellation as his thoughts began to falter.

He woke up in a warm room. Of course it was doctor Bashir. He smiled amiably. Bashir frowned. "Don't start talking now." Garak opened his mouth to feel a thousand grains in his respiratory tract. "You need to warm up before I give you water," Bashir said. "And I wish I could lock you up in this room so that bastard doesn't lay his hands on you again." Garak gave his best innocent blink. It scratched the sclera and tears began to form. Not letting the doctor see it he sat up and closed his eyes. He leaned in, pulling him close. Their lips brushed and it felt like burning.


End file.
